Más que una madre
by mimi-mimi994m
Summary: Escenas sueltas de la vida de Andrómeda Black. Participa en el reto "Día de las Madre" del foro The Ruins.


**Más que una madre**

Las velas hechizadas resplandecían con fulgor en la mansión de los Black. Su hija mediana, Andrómeda, iba anunciar su compromiso aquella noche, y todas las familias sangrepura estaban allí, en una fiesta formal.

Andrómeda yacía en la cama de su habitación. Sabía que aquella noche marcaría el resto de su vida. Ella no quería casarse a los 18 años. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Durante meses había pensado en formas de escapar, de rebelarse contra la "noble familia Black". Pero, ¿adónde iría? Sabía que no podría sobrevivir en el mundo muggle, y en el mágico no tardarían en encontrarla a través de los contactos de su familia.

Así que se había resignado. Estaba destinada a casarse con un hombre al que no quería y probablemente ni siquiera conocía, tener un par de hijos y enseñarles a despreciar a los muggles. Pero, a diferencia del resto de su familia, Andrómeda no compartía aquellos ideales.

Se puso la túnica de gala y un par de elfinas domésticas vinieron a hacerle un peinado.

Lentamente, bajó las escaleras hacia el enorme hall lleno de gente, preguntándose con qué noble heredero sangrepura la habían prometido.

* * *

Ted Tonks, Jeremy Bell y Brian Wood avanzaron silenciosamente por el jardín, ocultándose entre las sombras. Entraron por una trampilla oculta entre la hierba y se encontraron en el sótano de la mansión de los Black.

—Bien. Vamos a colarnos a esa fiesta de pijos— dijo Brian.

—Dejaste la moto fuera, ¿verdad? — preguntó Jeremy.

—Sí. Recordáis el plan, ¿verdad? Si nos pillan me largo con ella y vosotros cogéis el translador que dejamos en la entrada — respondió Ted.

Brian bufó pero no dijo nada. Sabía que los tres no podían ir en su moto muggle.

—Vámonos arriba, muchachos — dijo Jeremy excitado.

Los tres se quitaron las polvorientas capas que habían utilizado para camuflarse en la noche, dejando al descubierto sus túnicas de gala.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio y llegaron al hall principal, donde la gente se paseaba con copas de hidromiel.

—Muy bien, nos vemos en dos horas en el sótano —dijo Brian.

Cada uno tomó una dirección distinta, esperando pasar desapercibido.

* * *

Andrómeda estaba en el balcón, apoyada en la barandilla de mármol. Sabía que faltaban minutos para que su vida fuera cambiada. Se escuchó un ruido y ella miró a sus espaldas, encontrándose a un joven alto y moreno de ingenuos ojos castaños.

Ted miró a la chica de túnica verde. Alta, esbelta, de rizados cabellos castaños y ojos del color de la miel. Avanzó hasta quedar apoyado en la barandilla y miró a las estrellas.

Andrómeda frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Aquella cara le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella.

—Ted Tonks. ¿Quién eres tú? —aunque sabía la respuesta de sobra.

—Andrómeda Black. Tu nombre me suena.

Él lanzó una sonrisa irónica.

—Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts. Eras un año mayor que yo.

Andrómeda sonrió.

—¿Tú eras aquel chico de Hufflepuff que siempre iba con el rubito y el de ojos azules, no? Siempre os veía por los pasillos.

—Sí, Brian y Jeremy. Y tú eres la que se casa, ¿no?

Andrómeda tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

—¿Te crees que lo hago por voluntad propia? Me obligan a hacerlo.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza.

—No estás obligada a nada. Lucha.

—¿Te crees que no lo había pensado?

—Si quieres algo de verdad siempre habrá forma.

—Las cosas no son así. No tengo adónde ir.

—Vente conmigo.

Habían intercambiado un par de frases rápidas, por lo que Andrómeda se sobresaltó al oír eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los Black tienen contactos en el mundo mágico, pero yo tengo un apartamento en el muggle. Te podrías esconder allí una temporada.

El ceño fruncido de la Black se acentuó.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—No lo sé. Supongo que me caes bien… y odio los matrimonios concertados.

—Aun así… esto es una locura. No puedo hacerlo.

Ted suspiró con impaciencia y la cogió por los hombros, clavando en ella su mirada penetrante.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí o no?

Ella suspiró.

—Sí.

—Sube a coger lo necesario. Te espero en el sótano en cinco minutos. Deja una nota o algo si quieres.

—Ted, espera. No tengo ni idea de por qué haces esto, pero… gracias.

Por toda respuesta, Ted sonrió y se dio la vuelta, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

* * *

Andrómeda entró en el húmedo sótano con un bolso de tamaño pequeño. Ted la miró con escepticismo.

—Tiene un hechizo de extensión — explicó.

Ted asintió.

—Escucha. Saldremos por la trampilla y atravesaremos el jardín. Saltamos la valla. Mi moto está a unos 100 metros de ahí.

—¿Está fuera del alcance del hechizo anti-muggle?

La mansión de los Black, para un muggle corriente era un simple edificio abandonado.

Ted asintió.

—Ve delante de mí. No tardarán en darse cuenta de que no estás.

Andrómeda respiró hondo y se coló por la trampilla, seguida de Ted. Caminaron por el jardín escondidos entre las sombras y, justo al saltar la valla, no sin cierta dificultad, se oyó el revuelo montado dentro por la nota dejada por Andrómeda. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y los hechizos en ser pronunciados.

Los dos fugitivos corrieron hacia la moto negra y huyeron, sin darse cuenta de que la historia que habían comenzado esa noche daría lugar a una de las brujas más patosas y más brillantes entre los aurores.

* * *

—¡Pero mami, yo quiero más pastel! — dijo la niña de 5 años y pelo azul eléctrico.

Andrómeda le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya has comido demasiado.

La niña sacudió la cabeza y salió corriendo al pasillo, ocultándose de su madre. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, concentrándose.

Adquirió las facciones de su madre y entró en la cocina.

—Papá, te ordeno que le des más pastel a Dora.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y soltó una carcajada al ver a su mujer en miniatura. Su hija, con solo cinco años controlaba su poder mejor que otros metamorfomagos mayores.

—Bueno, cariño, si me lo ordenas tú, habrá que darle más pastel a Dora — dijo sonriendo.

—¡Bieeen! — Nymphadora volvió al salón con su madre, quién hizo una mueca al verla.

—Pequeña, me alegro mucho que te salga tan bien las transformaciones, pero te he dicho mil veces que no te transformes en mí. Y te ha faltado el detalle de que soy metro setenta.

La niña volvió a su apariencia y dio una sonrisa inocente a su progenitora.

—Lo siento mami, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Mentirosa — se rió Andrómeda y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña de pelo azul.

* * *

Y años después, cuando Andrómeda entró vestida de negro de pies a cabeza a los terrenos destruidos de Hogwarts con un bebé en brazos, se dio cuenta de que su vida había sido feliz y completa. Se dio cuenta de que había sido muy feliz al lado de su marido, por cuyo amor había luchado, y con su hija, la pequeña Dora, que apoyó en su sueño de ser auror hasta el final.

Se dio cuenta de que, aun habiendo muchas dificultades, ella había luchado por ser feliz. Y aunque el destino se había llevado a las tres personas que más quería, aun quedaba algo por lo que luchar.

Su nieto. Envuelto en una manta blanca, su pelo cambiaba de color cada poco tiempo, pasando varias veces por el azul turquesa. Y así, en medio de los escombros de la guerra, Andrómeda sonrió. Sí, desde luego que había algo por lo que luchar. Su nieto le recordaba tanto a su hija…

Y así, mientras entraba a la escuela de magia y buscaba al padrino de su nieto, se juró a sí misma darle la vida feliz que sus padres hubieran querido que tuviera.

* * *

Y muchos, muchos años después, el cielo estaba totalmente gris.

Gruesas lágrimas surcaban la cara de un Ted Lupin ya adulto, en cuyo hombro se posaba la mano de su esposa, Victoire.

A su funeral había venido mucha, mucha gente. Al fin y al cabo, había sido una persona valiente y justa, que ayudó en múltiples ocasiones a muchos y no vaciló en dar una mano a quien lo necesitara. Porque, aunque ya no estuviera, lo que dejó en la vida se quedaría allí para siempre.

Y en la lápida gris, con marcadas letras, se leía: _Andrómeda Tonks, esposa, madre y abuela._

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado :) Sé que tiene muchos cortes entre escenas y tal, pero bueno, no he tenido tiempo de cambiarlo. Saludos ! _


End file.
